This invention relates generally to a composite container of the type which includes a thin-walled plastic bottle within a cardboard box, and more particularly to such a container wherein the handle of the bottle and the top and rear walls of the box are of novel cooperating configurations to facilitate gripping of the handle and pouring of liquid from the bottle.
Composite bottle-in-box (BIB) containers are used for packaging various liquids. In particular, the assignee of this application has sold a large 35 pound (5 gallon) container for edible oil commonly used in restaurants for deep frying food. Some customers have commented that the current BIB design is uncomfortable to hold while pouring and also exposes persons forearm to hot splashing oil when filling a deep fryer.
There is a need to alleviate the problems associated with the current design and the composite container of the invention addresses those problems.